Archaeologist/Trial
Method 1: This is the most efficient method, meaning the support gumball requirement is the lowest. The primary difference from other methods is maximizing the Disrupting Ray by casting it later. Required: ''' *Minstrel statue''' *'5* Hellfire' *'5* Ghost Captain' *'4* Sage' *'3* Puppeteer' *'5* Red Dragon' (Optional: The following may be required, meaning I had them when I beat the trial using this method, but I don't think they are critical. Obviously the more you have the better. Hellfire statue, 5* Sage, Cyborg, Medusa + Poseidon baby) * Search Storage Chest * Buy Harp of Adventure & Hand of balrog * Learn title : Magic Apprentice > Black Mage > Wizard >Fire Master * Fire Ball 1 creep * Fire Ball boss (Just to really max out the burn rounds) * Fire Ball the other creep * Fire Ball boss x 2 * Bless > Icicle > Attack x3 * Fire Ball boss x 3 * Bless > Icicle > Attack x3 * Disrupting Ray > Meteor Shower x2 * Unequip & Disenchant Harp of Adventure > Learn title Wizard * Meteor Shower x2 Method 2: (Requires 4* Puppeteer + Red Dragon) * Search Storage Chest * Buy Harp of Adventure & Hand of balrog * Learn title : Magic Apprentice > Black Mage > Wizard >Fire Master * Use Fire Ball kill 2 creep * Use Disrupting Ray > Meteor Shower x2 > Fire Ball > Icicle * Use Bless > Attack x2 > Fire Ball * Use Fire Ballx2 > Bless > Icicle * Attack x3 > Fire Ballx2 * Unequip&Disenchant Harp of Adventure > Learn title Wizard * Use Meteor Shower x2 -WIN Method 3: (Requires 4* Puppeteer + 4* Red Dragon) Note: Similar to the above, this method is more streamlined and keeps the Harp a little bit longer. * Search Storage Chest. Buy: Harp of Adventurer + Hand of Balrog. * Learn Title: Magic Apprentice I > Black Mage I > Wizard I > Fire Master I. * Cast Fireball at the two Robots. * Cast Disrupting Ray, Meteor (2), Fireball (4) * Cast Bless, Icicle. Attack (3) * Cast Fireball (2) * Cast Bless, Icicle (Boss counter should be at 2). Attack (3). * Unequip and Disenchant Harp of Adventurer. Learn Title: Wizard II. * Cast Meteor (2) to finish boss. 'Method 4: '(requires 6* Minstrel, 6* Mage, 6* Swordsman, 5* Tarot, 5* Ghost Captain, 5* Catherine, 5* Hellfire, 4* Red Dragon, 3* Puppeteer, 3* Sage, 3* Musashi, 3* Crusader, 3* Merman, 2* Mammoth, and a little luck) *Search storage chest. Buy harp of adventurer + hand of balrog *Learn title: magic apprentice (1) > black mage (1) > wizard (2) *Cast fireballs at 2 robots *Cast bless, icicle, attack (3) *Cast fireball, use elemental whirlpool (luck #1) *Cast bless, icicle, attack (3) *Cast disrupting ray, meteor (4) *Use elemental whirlpool x 2 (luck #2 and #3) *Unequip harp and disenchant *Buy wizard for the 3rd time *Cast meteor (2) I believe my total damage was exactly the boss's health, or within a few points. External Links *